The Fire Princess' Favorite
by azulastemper
Summary: Suki has met her match and is now in the prodigy's clutches, so why isn't she trying to escape? AzulaxSuki


The cell was disgusting; piles of crud had been building up on the walls on purpose. No one bothered to clean it. There was no reason to, only prisoners and traitors were stored in here, like trinkets and clothes people didn't want to get rid of but had no real reason to use them anymore. Those placed in here were left to be forgotten or otherwise. But somehow some beam from the heavens must have been shining down on her the day she was thrown in here. Unlike the rest of the filth that was abandoned down there, somehow she managed to claim the back of a certain fire bender's mind.

Oh how she wished that she didn't. She'd rather be dead than get the want and attention of the prodigy. Hell she'd rather be tortured, physically at least. All of this mental business was worse than anything she'd ever felt. Sadly, she knew the princess wasn't even trying to mess with her head, it just happened. In this cell all alone with no knowledge of the outside world, little to no food at all, she was just a memory to the world. Now she truly knew the meaning of what it felt like to simply disappear. For a moment in her life she was weak.

It wasn't like her to be weak either. She was a Kyoshi Warrior, she stood tall with pride and dignity that she was literally a poster child for the meaning of strength. She thrived on things like this. Her body welcomed pain, lived for it. Mental torture? Ha, there was nothing that could breach her walls of steel, she was the only one who let things in or out. Yet inside, she is simply a girl chained to the wall ready to burst in a puddle of tears at any moment.

She had met her match, her _true _match. For a brief second of her life she believed it was Sokka, he was a warrior not too different from her. She thought there was no one better than him, oh how wrong she'd been. She _let _Sokka into her heart. No struggle, just the warm feeling of contentedness. He was no challenge, not many boys were to her. Maybe that's why at times she'd just rather be alone. But now…

Now she'd come across someone worthy. She could control her thoughts and feelings better than anyone, if she wanted to show she was still a normal girl she could, but it was only to certain people. But the princess walked right up to her and melted the tall steel gate that protected her precious feelings. The fire bender did not feed off of her strength like Sokka did, she set it on fire, enriched it, made her feel better than anyone else could. For the princess it was like walking into a library and pulling whatever information she needed and then walked out. She knew things that Suki never told any soul and never planned to. That invincible Kyoshi Warrior was chewed up and lying dead on the forest floor, all that was left was the normal helpless little Suki. Not only did she meet her match, but she lost! So, so horribly!

How she hated the princess for it! She wanted to rise up and break the barriers the princess had but those were made of something so cold, so frozen for so long the walls were solid, unbreakable. No matter how hard you struck, your attack just bounced off and the princess was unaffected. The only thing she thought about in there was the only thing she could, how much she loathed that fire bender. She was so angry now she lost to a no good evil manipulative princess! A _princess_?! URGH! She couldn't believe it.

Sure she lost the actual fight, that's why her clothes were pretty much gone. But the fight was never about Appa or beating an enemy…no, no the fight was about something neither of them could see until now. Still, she could not accept this, she _hated_ Azula. She really did with all her heart and yet…she wanted to hug the fire bender, well probably nothing close to that, but you get the point.

It's gotten so ridiculous now, she was loosing the fight so miserably. The battle itself was about what she felt or what she didn't want to feel. Nowadays she had to convince herself that she loved Sokka. The feeling she kept getting crushed with was that Sokka was an old toy, a toy never really worth playing with but there was nothing else around. Now there was a new toy much, much shinier she couldn't play with it so the temptation drove her mad, but if she could, it certainly wouldn't be because there is nothing else to choose from. Suki had been a good girl all her life, now she was ready to taste bad, and she wanted the evilest of them all.


End file.
